digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:DigiPast Chronicles
DigiPast Chronicles is a fanon 13-episode television miniseries idea created by CAJH. The series is part of the Digimon Cinematic Sagas and it was announced on October 27, 2015. The series idea had two ways: both animation and live-action combined or just pure animation. The episodes are set in several timelines to explain certain parts of the history before the events of the DigiDestined Saga. It will also connect the DigiDestined Saga and the Legendary Tamers Saga to each other. Despite episodes set in separate years, there are few characters who appear in every episode. And the story in set into both the real world and the Digital World. The miniseries has three story arcs. The Arc 1 (episodes 1–4) takes place between 1986–1990 and includes the battle between the Guardian Knights and the Seven Great Demon Lords, as well as Robert Harmon becoming aware of the evolution among the Digimon. The Arc 2 (episodes 5–8) will take place between 1995–2000 and will include Julius Conteh and Harold Thompson becoming involved with the Digimon for the first time as well as the origins of Martin Harmon's tensions with his family. Characters Main characters *Robert Harmon, an eccentric founder of the Streamix Corporation who funded and started Project: Digital Life in 1984. *Grigory Shatalov, a former Soviet agent who becomes a loyal employee in the Streamix Corporation. *Huckmon, a Digimon who is the last one to join the group destined to be trained as the Guardian Knights. His voice also narrates every ending of each episode. *Kevin Harmon, Robert's son who later became a member of the original DigiDestined as well as a mentor to the five other original members. Only a recurring character before the Arc 2. Introduced in the Arc 2 *Harold Thompson, a student of Robert Harmon who later becomes an ally to the Digimon Tamers. *Julius Conteh, a student of Robert Harmon who originates from Sierra Leone and later become Andy Conteh's father. *Audrey Clinton, a girl who eventually becomes Kevin's girlfriend and later his wife. Only a recurring character before the Arc 3. Recurring characters *Lucemon, the originally the highest rank of religious authority in the Digital World, until he became one with the embodied darkness from the Sin of Pride and became one of the Seven Great Demon Lords. The main antagonist of the Arc 1. *The other Great Demon Lords: Leviamon of Envy, Cacodemon of Wrath, Belphemon of Sloth, Barbamon of Greed, Beelzemon of Gluttony and Lilithmon of Lust. *Laura Harmon, wife of Robert Harmon and mother to Kevin and Martin. *Gerald Johnson, lawyer of the Streamix Corporation who eventually becomes the President of the United States. *Martin Harmon, Robert's younger son who later became founder of the Webmasters. One of the main antagonists of the Arc 2. Guest characters *The Celestial Digimon: Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon are the high raking religious authority who served under Lucemon before the truth about him was revealed. Appeared only in "Rising Chaos". *Imperialdramon, a non-embodied Digimon who is one of the founders of the Guardian Knights. Appears only in the Arc 1. *Omegamon, a non-embodied Digimon who is one of the founders of the Guardian Knights. Appears only in the Arc 1. *Gankoomon, a Guardian Knight who trains the other members, especially Huckmon. Appears only in the Arc 1. *The Digimon Sovereigns: Zhuqiaomon, Qinglongmon, Xuanwumon, Baihumon and Huanglongmon are unique Digimon with same appearance in every level of Digivolution who were born after Lucemon's betrayal and eventually the new authority of the Digital World. Appears several times. *Tsuyoshi Mishina, a Japanese partner of the Streamix Corporation whose granddaughter becomes one of the original members of the DigiDestined. Appears several times. The first appearance will be in "The Confrontation, Part 2". Episodes Trivia *This series will include the only full appearances of all Seven Great Demon Lords. It will also introduce the members of the Guardian Knights never seen in the films. Category:Fan fiction